Die Liste
by M9
Summary: Die neuesten Anforderungen von Atlantis sorgen für leichte Verwirrung im SG-C


Disclaimer: Nix mir. Alles den Schreiberlingen und Rechteinhabern in Hollywood... Ich hab mir die Bande nur mal ausgeliehen, um ein wenig Schabernack mit ihnen zu treiben.

Bemerkung: Mit geht seit Wochen der Satz durh den Kopf „Ich warte nur auf den Tag, an dem Ihnen Ihr Haarspray ausgeht", den ich in einer fantastischen SG-A-FF gelesen habe... Irgendwie hat mein Gehirn dann heute DAS hier dazu ausgespuckt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Die Liste**

Lt. Kusagi starrte mit großen Augen auf die Liste, die sie erhalten hatte. Sie hatte schon viele Anforderungen in Ihrem Leben erledigen müssen, aber diese konnte nur als _außergewöhnlich_ und absolut nicht nachvollziehbar angesehen werden.

„Entschuldigen Sie!", meldete sie sich zu Wort, als General Landry die Verbindung zu Atlantis schon unterbrechen wollte.

„Gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges, Lt.?", fragte der General mit seiner für höherrangige Militärs so typisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ähm...", machte Kusagi, als sie der Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Kontrollraumteams gewahr wurde – inklusive derer von Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay, die sie vom Bildschirm über ihren Köpfen neugierig ansahen.

Kusagi hüstelte und trat vor, so daß die beiden in Atlantis stationierten Missionsmitglieder sie ebenfalls durch die Kamera sehen konnten. „Ich habe mir gerade die Anforderungsliste angesehen, die Major Lorne durchgegeben hat, und unter Punkt 3..."

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit Punkt 3?", fragte Colonel Sheppard mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ähm...", machte Kusagi wieder, sich der immer noch auf ihr liegenden Blicke nur zu bewußt. „Nunja, mit dieser Menge Haarspray und Schaumfestiger würde hier auf der Erde eine gesamte Kompanie ein halbes Jahr auskommen...", wagte sie dann die Richtigkeit der Liste anzuzweifeln. „Ist die Zahl nicht etwas hoch?"

„Nein, nein...", meinte Sheppard. „...Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie häufig ich über die Haltbarkeit dieser Utensilien schon Beschwerden bekommen habe..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sein gewinnbringendstes Lächeln auf. „Glauben Sie mir, eine atlantische Bewohnerin, die mit zerstörter Frisur nach anstrengender Mission nach Hause kommt – Sie wollen gar nicht erleben, wie die Reaktion bei zu geringen Vorräten an Hairstylingmitteln aussieht. Wir benötigen wirklich diese Menge..."

Kusagi nickte verwirrt und ging dann zur nächsten Ziffer über, bei der dringend Klärungsbedarf bestand. „Und Punkt 7", begann sie, „da steht 1500 Einheiten an Schokoladenpuddingpulver..."

Sie konnte noch nicht mal ausreden, da ergriff schon Dr. McKay das Wort: „Sie waren noch nie auf Atlantis und haben daher auch noch nie miterlebt, wie häufig wir kurz vor dem Tod standen und auch weiterhin stehen. Glauben Sie mir, da ist Zucker – in Verbindung mit Schokolade – das beste für die Nerven unserer Crew." Er pausierte eine Millisekunde. „Machen Sie doch besser 3000 Einheiten draus, denn die bisherige Angabe wird sicher schon im ersten Monat verbraucht sein..."

„Drei – Tausend", echote Kusagi. Sie warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Landry, der sie nur mit neutraler Miene musterte. Dann sah sie wieder zum Bildschirm, auf dem in diesem Moment Sheppard mit seiner Hand auf McKays Schulter klopfte. „Das geht schon in Ordnung so, Lt. Kusagi."

„Hm hm...", machte Kusagi. „Mir wäre es dennoch lieber, wenn mir Dr. Weir die Zahlen bestätigen könnte..."

„Dr. Weir wurde leider – wie Sie ja schon wissen – zu einem diplomatischen Gespräch in unseren Kontrollraum gerufen. Das dürfte länger dauern", meinte McKay.

„Hören Sie, ich bin der oberste Militärführer von Atlantis und McKay ist hier der oberste Chefwissenschaftler. Wer, wenn nicht wir, kann Ihnen am besten die Richtigkeit unserer Anforderungsliste bestätigen?" Bei diesen Worten setzte John sein patentiertes Unschuldslächeln auf und natürlich fiel Kusagi darauf herein.

„In Ordnung, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay. Dann werde ich die Lieferung so für den nächsten Transport der Dädalus fertig machen."

„Danke sehr, Lt. Kusagi." Und wieder setzte John seinen Charme genau zur richtigen Zeit ein, um weiteren Fragen zu umgehen.

„Da das ja nun geklärt wurde – noch eine gute Woche, meine Herren. Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Rapport!" Der General übernahm wieder die Führung und beendete das Gespräch.

-oAoAo-

In Atlantis sah John nur grinsend zu Rodney, nachdem sie das Tor geschlossen hatten. „3000 Einheiten Schokopudding?"

Rodney ließ sich – dieses Mal – nicht von Sheppards Grinsen beirren. Nein, er grinste sogar zurück. „Zuviel Haarprodukte?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

Sheppard holte tief Luft. „O.K. Kumpel – ich sage den Marines nichts von Ihrer Extraration Puddingpulver, wenn Sie Teyla und Cadman gegenüber die Klappe halten bezüglich des Sprays und des Schaumfestigers." Er blickte Rodney mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Deal?"

Rodney grinste noch breiter. „Deal!" Und mit diesem Wort schlug er in die ihm dargebotene Hand ein.

John wollte den Raum schon verlassen, da holte ihn Rodneys Stimme nochmal ein: „Aber wehe, Sie streichen meine Anforderung für den Privatgebrauch von der nächsten Liste..."

„So lange Sie meine für sich behalten...", meinte John nur und nach Rodneys verschwörerischem Nicken machte er sich endlich wieder an die Arbeit.

Lt. Kusagi würde sich sicher wundern, was sie sich für die nächste Liste so ausdachten.

Ende


End file.
